


Take a Chance

by MomofPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomofPhoenix/pseuds/MomofPhoenix
Summary: Stephanie Plum meets her soulmate. Things go well for longer than she anticipated, but something always bites her in the ass.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I own nothing but this particular plot.

      She sat at the curb watching the flames raise higher on what was ince her car and sighed when she heard the sirens getting closer. She knew that there would be an irate Italian cop, a stoic former Army Ranger, and a bevy of money exchanging hands in a few moments. She knew that she couldn't take much more of this from anyone.

      She looked over at her skip, that was currently trussed up like a Christmas Turkey, and wondered if she would go to hell for kicking him in the junk a second time. The idiot had tossed a bottle filled with gas into her car and he had lit the rag he had stuffed into the top to serve as a wick. She had done so well with this car too. It had outlived ever other vehicle she had owned since becoming a BEA. Three entire months, to her it was damn impressive.

      She warily eyeballed Morelli as he began to storm his way up to begin berating her. It was always the same song and dance.

      "  _Cupcake,_ _you need to quit this job and marry me_." or "  _Cupcake,_ _you're an embarrassment_." Sadly, those were said when he felt like he was being magnanimous. Today was not that day. She noticed Ranger pulling up and getting out of his car just as the arm waving red faced cop began to really start to lay into her.

      Ranger and a vaguely familiar person begin their trek over to her. She tries to hide the tears building up in her eyes as they get closer. Rangers second in command was not far behind them and started pulling her skip up to toss him in the back of his SUV to haul to the station for her.

      Morelli was becoming more irate by the second. She flinched as he took a step closer. She knew that she had to get away before it escalates even further. He had never hit her, but there was something she had never seen in his eye; something vicious as he spied Ranger moving closer with his hand on his side arm.

      Joe pulled his arm back to land a blow and she threw up her arm to protect her head. When the anticipated hit never materialized she slowly lowered her arms and opened her eyes. The stranger that had arrived with Ranger had Morelli restrained.

      "Hey you," he began while looking at her, "yeah, you with the curls. You should press charges against this bastard."

       It took a minute for her to reply, because he had said her words. Words she had given up hope of ever hearing. She said the first thing that popped into her head, "Probably won't do any good. He's a cop."

      Everything seemed to freeze for a brief moment until Ranger broke the silence with a laugh. He muttered "only you, Babe," into her ear before taking Joe from the man with the extremely well groomed goatee and expensive suit.

      They stood their gaping at each other until Officer Costanza came over for her statement. It drew her attention away from what was going on in front of her. It surprised her when the man handed Costanza a card a told him to call the number to set up an appointment for it.

      "Let me just give him my statement and then we can talk," she told the mystery soulmate. 

      "Are you sure? My lawyers can handle it for you."

      She nodded at him and he placed his hand at the small of her back. He gently turned her to face the officer and plastered a stern look on his face. She realized that he was staking his claim in front of the Trenton PD. Letting everyone know that he was standing with her no matter the issue.

       The statement only took a few minutes and she turned to her soulmate to introduce herself.

      "I'm Stephanie Plum. You look vaguely familiar, have our paths crossed before?" She asked curiously.

      "Well most people know my name, so this is a bit refreshing. I'm Tony Stark or Iron Man. The Avengers? Any of that ringing any bells?" He replied with a chuckle.

      "Of course you are. I think we should have a private conversation," she turned to Ranger and asked, "will you take us to my place?"

      "You could use one of the conference rooms," he offered.

      "Yeah, no. Maria doesn't want me in the building and I don't want to cause problems between you and your soulmate. You just found each other. I'm not worth the trouble it would cause, besides I think it would be better in an area without cameras or bugs since Mr. Stark is getting married to Ms. Potts on Saturday.

      "We need to discuss the dissolution of the soulbond. I can't stand in the way of a very publicised romance. Words or not, it wouldn't be fair to them," she said softly. Her shoulders hunched over she spoke under her breath unaware that the two could hear her, " _It's not like I'm worth anything to anyone anyway. Everyone just seems to throw me away_."

      Tony caught Rangers eye, who just gave him a barely imperceptible nod of his head to confirm the words she had said were exactly how she felt. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of her very old and worn down building. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her.

      The Tony Stark was going to be in her dump of an apartment. The man had more money than god and she was fighting to keep herself afloat everyday. Only she would end up hosting a Billionaire in a run down apartment bordering on homelessness.

       "I'll have Mr. Stark call you when we're done so that you can pick him up, okay?" She asked Ranger when he pulled up in front of her building.

      "Sure Steph, he has my number. Call if you need anything before that."

      "I will, Thank you," she said.

      She led Tony up to her place and she cringed as she opened the door. The look of pity he gave her made her feel the need to apologize and vomit all at once. 

      She took a calming breath before she began to speak. "It's not much, but it's mine and I work hard to support myself."

      "Not very well apparently," Tony snarked.

      "Listen, the only reason we're here is for privacy to dissolve the soulbond. All the accounts I have seen show that you and Ms. Potts are very much in love. You have also stated on numerous occasions that, and I quote, soulmarks are not the end all be all. That we as humans have the right to pick who we love, not some ancient mythos."

      "Understood. Now, should I call my lawyer to transfer monies and a deeds to a house I own here in Trenton to you?"

      "Why the hell would you do that?! I don't want anything out of this other than you being happy. Jesus, what do you take me for?"

      He just stood there with a stunned look on his face before replying, "It's the only thing anyone ever wants from me. Why should you be any different? Soul mate or not, you are obviously in need of money."

      "I do just fine on my own," she growled out. "I don't take handouts and I don't blackmail or extort people. Unlike many people I know, I work hard for what little I have. 

      "Right now we need to dissolve our bond so you can marry Ms. Potts on Saturday. Nothing more, nothing less."

      "Well, you need to know two things. Ms. Potts and I are not getting married on Saturday, she met her soulmate last night and we already cancelled everything. 

      "Second of all, despite what I have said about soulmates, and I fully support those who do not have a relationship with theirs, I've always wanted to try with my own. I just believed that we would never meet. I mean I am forty one and most meet in their twenties."

      "Why don't you have a seat while I go shower and change?"

      While she was in the shower he pulled out his palm unit and had JARVIS run her history for him. What he found nearly had him breaking into tears for her. His soulmate had lived a rough life from the beginning.

      She had been found abandoned on a sidewalk outside of Edna Mazur's home. It was her daughter, Helen, and her husband who adopted her, but basically used her as an emotional punching bag her entire life. He wanted to get his hands on Morrelli and Orr. Their lives were forefit the second they put a finger on his soulmate.

      He was so engrossed in her file that he didn't realize that she had come out of her room in a tank top and jeans. He looked up hen she cleared her throat and that's when he noticed her necklace, or rather the ring that hung on the necklace.

      "Where did you get that ring?"

      "My Grandma Mazur gave it to me, it was the only thing that was left with me when I was found. We assumed that it was from my birth parents," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "Why?"

      "I know someone with one exactly like it. Mind if I give him a call?"

      "Go ahead, maybe he knows where I'm from."

      Tony quickly had his phone on video call and she saw a tiny woman pick up.

      "Astro girl, I need to talk to Poont break."

      "The name is Jane, Tony, Jane. Why do you need Thor?"

      "Just have him come to the camera please. We have something here that he maybe able to tell us about."

      Steph watched as a large blonde man filled the screen.

      "Friend Stark! What can I do for you?"

      "Do you reconize this?" Tony asked gesturing to her necklace. 

      Thor sucked in a veey deep breath and demanded, "where are you?"

      "Trenton, New Jersey."

      "I'll be there as soon as possible, do not leave."

      The connection was severed and Tony looked over at Steph and said, "so that was weird."

       "Welcome to my life," she snarked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

       It seemed like hours, but was in fact inly a matter of minutes when there was a knocking at her door. She had a slight frown on her face because it should be longer than that for Tony's friend to be able to get there and she wasn't expecting anyone else. Unsure of what to do, she turned to her soulmate and he seemed amused by her confusion.

      "You may want to answer that, Point Break isn't known for his patience."

      "Shouldn't it take longer for him to get here though?" she asked.

      "Not when one travels by hammer power."

      She shrunched up her face in thought before asking, "you mean to tell me that Thor is at my door?"

      He nodded and she mumbled, "how is this my life?" As she went to answer the door.

      "Stark! Where is she? Where is the one with this ring?" the tall muscle bound blonde asked.

      "Standing right in front of you dude. It's my ring," she answered for Tony.

      Thor looked down and then shocked them both by pulling her into a bear hug. As he did so a heavy storm seemed to hit outside. The thunder shook the entire building. She looked over at Tony and mouthed the single word, help. He only chuckled and shook his head.

      "You may want to let my soulmate down there buddy. I would like to keep her in one piece if it's all the same to you. Also, an explanation would be nice as well," Tony told him.

       "She is your soulmate! How wonderful this news is!" Thor exclaimed. 

      She finally felt the floor beneath her feet and went to move away from what she thought to be a crazy man, but he grabbed her hand instead.

      "My child, I never thought I would see you again. You look like your  mother."

      Tony looked worried and she was frozen in fear. She didn't quite understand what he meant. She couldn't process the phrase My Child.

      What could that mean? Did he mean that she was the daughter of the god of thunder? How was that possible? Wouldn't she have some kind of power? Was that what her spidey sense was?

      She must have said that all out loud because both men chuckled, well in Thor's case, out right laughed. Her face turned bright red and she turned her face into Tony's chest as he had come up and put his arms around her. She felt Tony's chest shake with his laughter.

      "Aye, you are indeed my child  Your mother and I thought we would never see you again. My father was going to kill you at birth, but Mother got to you first and had you removed to Midgard with that ring you wear upon yout neck."

      "What the hell? I never did anything to him. I was just an innocent baby?!" She exclaimed straightening up from Tony's embrace. "Why didn't you and my birth mother protect me? Fight for me? No wonder everyone give up on me! My own birth parents didn't want me around!"

      "That is not the case little one.The Lady Sif and I very much wanted you. May we sit and I will tell you of your birth."

      She indicated her couch and chair in her small living room. The three of them walked over and took their sears. Thor in the easy chair and Tony pulled her onto his lap on the couch. The tension in the room was palpable ans she squirmed in the uncomfortableness of it. Tony hugged her tighter to settle her nerves. In the moment before he began to talk her door opened and in walked Ranger and his Soulmate, Maria Hill. Stephanie sucked in a deep breath at the sight of the other woman.

      "We received word at Shield of Thor wielding his hammer and touching down here. I was the closest one to respond. I should have known that it involved Ms. Plum in some way. She can't seem to stay out of trouble, or it seems," Maria paused as she eyeballed Steph sitting in Tony's lap, "other womens men."

      Thor and Tony tensed up at thr same time, but Tony wasthe first to speak, "watch what you say about my soulmate Hill."

      "You will leave my daughter alone. She has done nothing wrong!" exclaimed Thor.

      Stephanie stood up to try and diffuse the situation, "can we all calm down please. I would like to hear what Thor has to say. Ranger, your soulmate is in my home and if she continues to disrespect me you both need to leave."

      Ranger noddes and whispered something to Maria who only glared at Stephanie before accepting whatever he said to be true. Steph then nodded at Thir for him to continue as the two uninvited guests grabbed the two chairs from her little second hand dinette set. 

      Thor cleared his throat and in his loud booming way began. "Thirty midgardian years ago, Lady Sif and I became lovers. We both had begun to believe that we would never find our other part to our soul. When she fell pregnant the All-Father, my Father,  became irate. He planned to do away with you just as he did Loki's child. 

      "I went to my Mother and pleaded our case. She agreed to send you away upon your birth to keep you safe. The ring you wear is only given to members of the royal family and would be my sole way of finding you besides the piece of my cape you were swadled in to shield you from anyone of Asgard. I had no knowledge of where she placed you. She was the only one who knew of your location."

      "Do you mean the red blanket?" Steph asked softly. 

      "Aye, it was the bottom piece of my cape. Mother cut it away and made a blanket of it for you. Do you still have it?"

      She nodded and stood to go retrieve the item. When she came back into the room everyone, including Ranger, was glaring at Maria. She made the decision to ignore whatever was going on and walked right up to Thor with her treasure.

      "My Grandma Mazur was the ine who found me on the steps of her home. This and the ring were all I had on me. She kept them in a box hidden from my Mom, because she would have gotten rid of them.

      "Grandma convinced my parents and children services to let me be adopted by the Plums." She said as she handed him the piece of cloth.

      Thor gently rubbed his hand over the fabric in reverence. He became lost in memories of the past. Tears sprang to his eyes as he pulled her softly into his arms and whispered, "I never gave up hope of finding you one day, Thurd."

      "What did you call me?"

      "Thurd. I understand that os not your name here, but it is what your mother and I wanted to name you. It means with a life path."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

      She sat there trying to take everything in; she felt lost and confused. It was almost too much, her soulmate was Tony Stark and her father was a Norse god. She took a deep shaky breath and looked up, only to find Maria Hill glaring at her again. She understood that the woman had a large number of insecurities, but she really needed to let whatever it was alone. It wasn't the time or place for Steph to try and figure out what the other woman's problem with her is, she had bigger issues to handle.  She looked up at Tony and he had a gentle smile on his face, which honestly surprised her. Thor just looked like a hopeful puppy who was staring at his greatest hope.

      Stephanie stood up from Tony's lap and said, "My apartment is getting a little too crowded for my liking. Ranger, take Maria back to Rangeman, I'll deal with whatever her problem is with me at a later time. There is too much going on for her contempt right now. We'll discuss all of her issues another day. I just can't right now.

      "Thor, we'll talk more once Tony and I have had a long talk about our soulmate status. Apparently, he has a job offer for me as well and I'm sure he has a way for me to contact you in the next few days. I also need to talk with the Plums. It's long overdue. I need to find out what they were thinking by treating me the way they did."'

      Ranger was walking Maria to the door as she finished speaking. Maria was on her phone and Ranger gave a small wave, shutting the door on their way out. Thor grinned at her and replied, "Aye, I will wait for you or my shield-brother to contact the mate of my soul or my lighting sister." He left with after giving her a bone-crushing hug. Soon it was just her and Tony and the awkwardness filled the air. Unsure of herself she went into her tiny kitchen to get a soda from the fridge. She had not been aware of him following her, so when she turned around she dropped the opened can of soda on the floor.

      She watched in horror as the drink landed completely flat on its bottom, spewing the sticky sugary substance all over both of them. Her hackles went up, in anticipation of some form of punishment. She was shocked when he began to laugh and was soon laughing along as the tension drained out her. The stress of the last couple of hours has her exhausted and she suddenly finds herself in need of a nap. Noticing her wearing down Tony pulled her in close. She melted into his chest and the faint glow of the arc reactor he used to power his suits caught her attention and brought her back to reality. Her soulmate was a freaking superhero. One that didn't just deal with the everyday scum of the world, but the alien lifeform and nazi supergroup kind of superhero. She quickly tamped down the panic attack that was forming in the pit of her stomach.

      "I may have some of Lester's clothes here from last time he was on bodyguard duty for me," she began. "You can at least get into some dry clothes before we talk more. After that, if you don't mind, I can call the Plums and we can go get a few answers from them. You don't have to come along with me, but I just want to get it done today."

      "I'll come with you. I just want to give Ranger a call and have him get someone to bring my car over. We'll be able to go to your parents and hopefully back to New York right after, that is if you accept my job offer and are willing to give us a chance," he replied with a hint of hope in his voice.

      "Let's take this one step at a time. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed and need to deal with each item separately. You go ahead and call Ranger while I get you those clothes and a towel so you can shower. I'll  call the Plums while you're...wait, it's probably better just to show up there unannounced. After that shit show, we'll grab dinner and talk about what we are each looking for in regards to our soulmate status and the job offer."

      He quickly pulls out his phone and she goes to grab the clothes Lester left during his last guard duty along with a towel. She takes a moment to collect herself when she puts the items on her bathroom counter. She took in a deep trembling breath and went to let Tony know that everything was ready for him in the bathroom.

      Unfortunately, everyone was still where she had left them. Maria giving her a strange look, Ranger looking at her pensively, and Tony looking amused. Thor looked as the the weight of the world was finally off of his shoulders.

      Tony placed a gentle kiss on her head before he went on his way to the shower. Thor spoke up saying, "I need to contact Lady Sif and my mate of the soul Lady Jane Foster. 

      "They will both be thrilled to meet you, especially Lady Sif. She has been looking for you as long as I have and she can not wait to hold you in her arms again. If you return to the tower this evening with Stark, they shall both be there waiting for your arrival." 

      Thor gave her a breathtaking hug and left her there with only Ranger and Maria in the room. Her nerves got the better of her as she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee. She may not have much, but coffee was her life blood.

      As she puts the pot on the hot plate of the maker she is startled by Maria coming up next to her. She is very wary of the other woman. 

      "I need to apologize to you for my attitude. I won't give you excuses, but I want you to know that I am aware that you and Ranger have a history. It was my own insecurities bleeding through. I didn't believe that I could live up to all you have done."

      Stephanie gave the other woman a confused look and replied, "what the hell are you talking about? I'm a walking disaster."

      "No, your not a disaster. Did you know that Shield had a file on you? They wanted to recruit you because of your innate abilities. You are the person to have a 100% capture rate and that's without training. You have been shot, kidnapped, bombed and yet you get up and do it all over again. Former director Fury wanted you to join and be his partner. The man hasn't had a partner since he was an agent. That speaks volumes as to your ability."

      "Do you mean the one eyed pirate that tried to convince me to take on a partner?"

      Maria chuckled, "that would be him. He is very good at his job, but you are better. When I found out that Ranger was my soulmate I felt the jealousy rear up inside. Here was a woman who was better at everything and she had a past with my soulmate. A past that included saving his daughter, his company, and his ass on occasion."

      "Yeah, no. I'm not that good. I've gotten him shot and numerous Merry Men injured while they saved my hide. When I've helped them, it was just pure luck, same with my captures."

      "You're the only person in this town that isn't afraid or intimidated by the men of Rangeman. That scared me. I wanted to be part of that group, but saw you as competition that would sell out all of our secrets."

      "I have no idea where you got that from; I don't tell what I know to anyone. It's not their business and it's not mine to tell."

      "That's why I'm hoping you'll forgive me. Ranger and the guys miss their friend. Lester, Bobby, and Hector are the most vocal about it. I'm hoping you'll stop by before you leave to see them."

      " I can do that."

      With a quick nod Maria leaves the kitchen just as Tony enters. She pours them both a cup of coffee and he smiles at her and gently takes her hand. He places a kiss on her knuckles and they are both taken slightly aback from the tingling sensation that courses through them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient! I hope to have another chapter up soon. Next we'll see what the Plums have to say and Thor will make an entrance at the Plum household as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go see the shit show that is the Plum family.

      It wasn't long before they were ready to go to the Plum household. She had even changed into one of her more acceptable, well acceptable by Helen Plum standards, outfits. Tony was wearing black tac pants and skin tight black shirt that Lester had left during his last body guarding job. He held his hand out to her and she took it as the made their way to his car.

      She groaned as they approached his car. She had a love for expensive cars and her parents hated them. The McLaren P1 was going to bring way to much attention to her family home, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She let out a sigh as Tony opened the door and helped her into the car. 

      "What's with the sigh, Bomba?"

      "One, please don't call me bombshell. I hate that nickname in any language," she gave a small laugh at his look. "Two, my parents are not going to be happy. As much as I love this car, it will bring too much attention to me and their home."

      "Okay, so you know Italian. Good to know."

      "I was raised in a half Italian half Hungarian house. I better know at least one of them."

      "So, directions to your parents?"

      She chuckled and gave him the address for his GPS. The car speaking to him only had her raising her eyebrows and asking, "what was that?"

      "Oh! Oh! You haven't met Jarvis. He's my AI and runs all my cars and buildings. He's also in my suits. Jarvis, introduce yourself to Ms. Plum."

      "Hello, Ms. Plum or would you prefer Ms. Thorsdottir?"

      "Who?" She asked in surprise.

      "You are the daughter of Thor Odinson and tradition among the Asgardians dictates that your surname would show that as Thorsdottir."

   She just shook her head and replied, "I have been Stephanie Plum all of my life, I need to get use to the idea of my biological parents being Norse God's. Let's just stick with Plum or Steph for now."

      "As you wish, Steph," Jarvis said promptly.

      They were pulling up to her childhood home just as her conversation with Jarvis ended. She steeled herself for the fight that was to come. Hopefully it won't be to bad when they found out her soulmate was not only part Italy, but Tony Stark as well. The Iron man thing maybe an ugly sticking point though. She looked out of the passenger side window and there were her mom and grandma waiting. Grandma was bouncing on her feet and in a lime green tack suit, with her hair colored to match.

      Tony came around and opened her door. She took his hand and stepped out. She began to tremble as the walked closer to the door. He have her hand a squeeze and seemed amused at the sight of her Grandma who called out, "Is this a prank? Am I on tv? Tony Stark is holding my baby girls hand!"

      "Stephanie Michelle Plum! You have caused me so much embarrassment! Get inside so you can drop the charges against Joseph. He was your last hope for marriage! Why are you holding Tony Starks hand?! He getting married to that nice Pepper Potts on Saturday. Let's go! Get inside, move it!"

      Stephanie sighed and Tony tensed up. He didn't let go of her hand and they walked inside the house. Her dad was sitting in front of the TV as usual and grunted his greeting without sparing a glance at them, that was until her grandma spoke up.

     "So, why is Iron Man here? Are you in trouble?"

      Her dad looked up and you could see it dawning on his face why he was there, he was the other half of his little girls soul.

      "Your soulmates, aren't you," he asked.

      "Yes, we're soulmates and no he and Ms. Potts are not getting married Saturday. They cancelled everything when she met her soulmate."

      "At least he may have a chance of keeping up with you. I'm happy for you pumpkin."

      She was shocked when he hugged her and she whispered, "Thank you, Daddy."

    Her mom began to rant and rave about everything and how much more of and embarrassment she would be, but now on the world stage. Stephanie could see Tony becoming even madder by the second. She needed to intervene before it became uglier.

      "My birth father found me," she blurted out.

      Everyone in the room froze. Her mom was the first to shake her head and speak up.

     "How did they find you? Did he say why he abandoned you? 

      "At least now I can stop being embarrassed by you. Go! Leave! Be with your real family! We don't want you here! We never did! My mother forced you on us! Get out! Get out now! You are nothing but an ungrateful whore!"

      "I will explain, but we need to sit down so we can tell you everything. Tony and I will leave after that and never come again. You will never have to see me or be an embarrassment to you again. After today, I'll never contact you again if that's what you want.

      "No matter how you've treated me, you'll always be my mom, my dad, and my grandma. You're all I've ever known. I didn't seek my biological parents out, because if they could throw me away as a helpless baby, they wouldn't want me as an adult. Now, can we please go sit down at the table and talk."

      Stephanie saw the softening of her mother's posture as though a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. They slowly made their way into the dining room to sit at the table to talk.

      "I guess I'll start with introductions, this is my Soulmate Tony Stark. Tony these are my parents, Frank and Helen Plum and my grandma Edna Mazur," Steph said as she pointed out each person.

      "I'd say nice to meet all of you, but the first impression was not a good one," Tony said snarkily.

      Steph sighed before speaking again, "Tony actually reconized this," she pulled her necklace out with her ring. "He called his friend who were one like it to find out if he knew anything about it. It turns out he did and came to my apartment quickly. It's a ring given to those of the royal family of Asgard. My biological father is Thor. Apparently his father, Odin planned on killing me at birth and his mother, Frigga, sent me here to hide me from his wrath once I was born."

      The shock was felt around the roo, even Grandma Mazur was stunned into silence. The tension broke when her mom began to cry softly. Her dad got up from his seat and began to pace. Grandma just put her head in both of her hands.

      It was her mother who recovered first as she choked out, "Does that mean we're losing you? I know I haven't been the best mom for you, but I do love you and I promise to try and do better."

      "Excuse me, Mrs. Plum, but having grown up in abusive home myself, do you think I'd let my soulmate even entertain the idea of an empty promise?

      "You, Mr. Plum, need to sit the hell down and get over yourself. You stood by and did nothing to stop the emotional and mental abuse your wife was dishing out.

      "You both blamed her for the actions of her ex's. You both have blamed her for the actions of Mrs. Mazur. You have both blamed her for the actions of her skips. You have called her an embarrassment nearly every day of her life. Now that her soulmate is a billionaire and her biological father is royalty, not to mention we are both Avengers, you suddenly have remorse. Are you kidding me? What kind of shit show is this?" Tony ranted at the only family she knew.

       She put her hand on Tony's knee to stop him before speaking, "He's absolutely right about everything he just said, however, I will give you all one last chance. It will be very slowly that I allow you back in my life, any of you, but unless you can show me you've changed, then I can not let you be part of my life. That means no more emotional blackmail, no more bribes, no more threats, and no more gossip."

      She just finished speaking when she heard the sound of thunder and groaned. "Looks like you're about to meet the good of thunder himself," she mumbled out.

      She had no sooner finished saying that when a very loud knock sounded at the door. Her dad went to answer it and was nearly bowled over by the big blonde guy, who was calling out, "Stephanie! Friend Stark! I have come to aid you, Heimdall informed me that I was needed here."

      "Well, I think he was wrong big guy. We are just finishing up a pointless conversation with the Plums. Steph is giving the one more chance to clean up their act, but I doubt they will," Tony supplied.

      "Ahh! You must be the family who raised my babe amongst their tender hearts. You must be proud of the warrior she has become. To take care of the criminal elements of this fair city without training is a boon for all of you. Thank you for loving my dottir. I'm am only sorry that it has taken me this long to find her and that my own mother is no longer with us to see this joyous occasion," he stated then turned to Stephanie. "She would have loved you so much my child."

      He paused for a moment and took in the wide eyed stares of nearly everyone before saying, "I thank you for raising her and for that we shall always be family. I will have it know that if you ever hurt her, you will have to answer to me and Lady Sif. I would actually be more afraid of her if I were you. Lady Sif is anxiously awaiting us back at your tower, Tony. May I suggest we go there now?"

      "Thor, I still need to pack my things," Steph told him gently.

      Tony stopped her from saying anything further by saying, "Don't worry, we'll stop by and get your pet and a few things and I'll hire someone to pack up what you want, okay?"

      "Okay, thank you Tony," she kissed his cheek lightly before turning to her family. "I'll call in a few days. I'm moving to New York to take a job with Tony and get to know him better. I hope we can have dinner together at least once a month, but if not that will be on you. I refuse to take the blame for anything any longer. I love you and I'll call tomorrow night."

      They left after a quick individual goodbye and hug. It wasn't long before they were all back at her apartment and gathering her belongings. She packed up as Tony made phone calls about someone getting her things. She groaned when she realized how much is was going to cost her to break her lease. She must have said it out loud because Tony answered her, "Don't worry I just bought the building. The tenants rent will be going down and there will be improvements made to the entire property, starting with that hideous bathroom in this apartment."

      "You seriously bought this hell hole? Why would you do that?"

      "So you'd always have a safe place to go if you need to get away, plus the seniors in this building shouldn't have to suffer. Why no one has done this before is beyond me."

      "You really are a good guy behind the Iron Man facade, aren't you?"

      "Just don't be tell anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, life got crazy for a bit.


End file.
